youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksfilms
John Patrick Douglass (born: ), better known online as Jacksfilms (or just Jack), is an American YouTuber. He refers to his fanbase as "fam''squad''" or at times, "SquadFam" as well as sometimes "Biches" (using the German "ch" pronunciation), in reference to his series '' 'Your Grammar Sucks' . He is also known for his '' 'Yesterday, I Asked You' '' series. History Jack was born in Columbia, Maryland, United States and graduated from American University with a major in film and a minor in music theory. He began to make videos in college, but he did not become famous until he created a parody of a snuggie commercial years ago, titled "The WTF Blanket (Snuggie Parody)", which has millions of views on YouTube and was even featured on the news. Since then, Jack has created many videos that are parodies, music videos, and sketches. His parents are Catholic. Jack has Irish, Italian, Scandinavian and Ashkenazi Jewish heritage. He is 100% Christian And Shaves his beard for photos Series Your Grammar Sucks This series, also known as YGS, features handsome Jack making fun of Facebook posts, YouTube comments, and Tweets with bad grammar and misspellings. As of December 4th, 2017, there have been 114 episodes of the series (plus an episode number '99.5'), along with 4 Best Of compilations, 1 live extra episode, 1 spin-off called "Your Grammar's Awesome", which features people using good grammar, and 1 "Mega Cut", which was every single episode of YGS up to 99.5 in one 6 hour long video. The 100th episode, YGS 100, was a 1-hour long special featuring animation, music, and 52 other YouTubers. The trailer was released on October 30, and the full-length episode was released on November 20. Jack has announced that there will be no more YGS specials so that he will be able to focus more on his parodies, music videos, and sketches. The series was on a hiatus for nearly a year until on November 24, 2017, he made YGS #113. And on December 2, 2017, the #114 episode. The series has now continued and is collecting photos for new episodes, while in 2019, Jack created a poll on his community post to bring back YGS fully.Jack is handsome and hes MINE. HandsomeJackAsk Jack (the cutie) has a Q&A style series called HandsomeJackAsk, which he attempts to upload every Wednesday, but this schedule is inconsistent. In these videos, he parodies Q&A's by answering both serious and facetious questions in sarcastic and humorous ways. As of December 4th, 2017, there are 80 episodes of JackAsk, along with 1 Best Of com pilation.'Jack is handsome and hes MINE.' PMS The PMS series title is an acronym for Parody, Music video, Sketch. He does either one of these in each episode of PMS. Ever since YGS 25, he has sometimes made either a music video or sketch for certain YGS. GamerGod88 A parody series of popular YouTube Let's Plays. Jack takes on the persona of GamerGod88, a character that seems to be awful and unknowledgable in the field of gaming. GamerGod88 also has a distinct voice that makes the character unique to the regular Jack, sounding dumber and more immature. The most popular GamerGod88 videos are fake Let's Plays of Flappy Bird, God of War, Minecraft and Five Nights at Freddy's, and a fake game called 'Undress the Girl'. Occasionally the show features guest stars such as Markiplier, Tobuscus, KULEDUD3, Olga Kay and McGoiter. It hasn't been uploaded since October 25, 2014. YIAY YIAY first originated in his second channel, handsomejack',' on February 2, 2015, when he announced the name of the series. "YIAY" stands for "Yesterday I Asked You". On February 15, 2015, he announced at the end of a video that this series was going to be moved to the main channel and that it wasn't going to replace any of his other video schedules but it would simply be added on top of everything else. This series consists of Jack asking his fans a question, then picking his favorite answers to feature on the next video. He also puts a clip from the previous episode at the end of each video. As of December 5th, 2017, there are 380 episodes. People commonly overuse 'a light switch' somewhere in their answer as Jacksfilms has started this joke in an earlier YIAY episode. Other ongoing jokes featured in YIAY include Jack's abnormally large forehead, rare pepes, the word "yaaass", Jaden Smith's tweets, calling Jack gay, ironically enjoying the ''Emoji Movie (for which he got invited to the movie's world premiere), and his sponsors (Audible, Lootcrate, and lynda.com), and various memes. Another joke was about how he had not reached 2 million subscribers; however, as of November 21, 2015, Jack finally achieved 2 million subscribers, later the become about how he had not reached 3 million subscribers; as of July 27, 2017, he has also reached 3 million subscribers, making both jokes obsolete. In March 2016 Jack announced that YIAY would be scaled back from five episodes a week to being posted on Tuesdays and Thursdays so he would have time to work on other series on his channel. In the 300th episode of YIAY, Douglas asked his viewers to submit verses for "Alexander Hamilton 2", a follow up to his popular parody. YIAY #300 has over 3.4 million views as of December 4th, 2017. 'YIAY LIVE' YIAY Live is a live game show streamed on Jack’s twitch account very similar to YIAY. There are five rounds in which Jack asks the audience a question as he would in YIAY, he then selects five answers to feature and the audience votes by typing the number of their answer of choice in the Twitch chat. After the first four rounds are complete, the winner of those rounds compete in round five, an exclusive question only they can answer. The participant that gains the most votes in the final round is the winner and will get a prize. YIAY Live was first announced on August 27th, 2018 in Jack’s YIAY episode My Big, Fat Announcement. (YIAY #440) and usually takes place on Jack’s Twitch channel two times per week(Tuesday and Friday). There are different types of questions Jack can ask for each round. Round 1: Regular YIAY question. Round 2: Will be one of these four types: In Just 4 Words, Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue, Alexander Hamilton and Keep it Clean (same premise as KidzBopify it). All of these types are based on recurring themes in YIAY. Round 3: Are You Funnier Than a YouTuber, a regular YIAY question is asked, four answers are selected from participants and one is a pre-written answer by Jack although the audience is not aware until after voting. Round 4: Random selection of either Acronyms, Fix This Bio, Fake Facts or Clickbait It. Round 5: The Best of The Best, a regular YIAY question is asked but only the previous four winners can compete. The previous winner with the most votes wins the show. YIAY: The Game/YIAY LIVE LIVE YIAY: The Game is a game show taking place in "TERAGRAM BALLROOM, 1234 WEST 7TH STREET, LOS ANGELES". There are two shows, one for all ages, and one for people who are 21+. It will start on Sunday, November 17th. It will work similarly to YIAY LIVE. You can buy the tickets for one of the shows here (the all ages one are sold out). Fix your _____ A series in which Jack jokingly fixes or improves submitted pictures (Fix your Pics), twitter bios (Fix your Bio) as well as some one-off episodes. We have seen this series brung out in YIAY occasionally, with videos such as Fix your Life. Fortnite Funnies A recently started series where Jack plays Fortnite. The videos about the series appeared to be highlights of Jack's streams. He occasionally plays Roblox at times. It was announced on YIAY #481 that he would start the series by subscribing to him.https://youtu.be/5AeuxVBIulk?t=121 Which he did on September 20, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DchE7UGvl3o JACK IS MINE BACKOFF FANGIRLS. Other Projects and Channels Jack is well known for his collaborations with other famous YouTubers. These include Roomieofficial, Tobuscus, SeanKlitzner, DailyGrace, PewDiePie, TheFineBros, McGoiter, and many more. He works with Fine Bros to act as "Intern 2" on their show, "MyMusic". Jack has worked with his closer YouTube friends, Tobuscus and SeanKlitzner to create the musical group, "The Sideburns Crew", having two songs out (not including the YGS100 song). "The Sideburns Song", which was uploaded to Tobuscus and "The Valentine's Day Song", uploaded to Jacksfilms. Jack also has 4 other channels: "jackisanerd" where he posts up vlogs and "SHUTUPDENNIS" for his more random, quicker videos, although he never seems to use the latter channel anymore. He also has a channel where he posts short scenes from other videos, called "catlvr6969". He also owns another account called "featuredfridays" which is where he did his featured channels instead of in the outro. Jack used to be a contestant on a game show called Photobomb, which he hosts. The game show is featured on the "Door3" channel. He has also begun hosting a series called Jack Talks Trailers on the Regal Cinemas channel. As of 2017, there is a piece of 'drama' going on between popular YouTuber PewDiePie and himself. The drama consists of the two arguing over who created such terms as 'squad fam' first and who copied who: PewDiePie with his series''' LWIAY''' and Jacksfilm with his series YIAY. Of course, both of the parties are friends and Jack was the one to both make YIAY and use the term 'squad fam'. They both enjoy the hate they get from the opposite parties fans not understanding the joke, going as far as to start fake arguments on Twitter. Personal Life He is currently married to Erin Elizabeth Breslin (since April 21, 2018), his longtime girlfriend. Jack and Erin met in December 2012, and he proposed on their fourth anniversary at the place they first met. Jack's content usually has him ironically making fun of current trends in some shape or form. Erin is a fan of the musical "Hamilton" and is known to sing numbers from the show for elongated periods. This likely led to Douglass making his "Alexander Hamilton" parody in late 2016. He and Erin own two female toy American Eskimo dogs, Klondike and Sundae. Klondike inspired Douglass to create a new line of merchandise, Be a Klondike, a semi-satirical dig at Logan Paul's "Be a Maverick" clothing line, featuring images of the Eskimo dog. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: June 27, 2013 *2 million subscribers: November 20, 2015 *3 million subscribers: July 27, 2017 *4 million subscribers: April 1, 2018 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 23, 2017 *2 billion views: April 10, 2019 References he eats cats and dogs This page was created on May 29, 2013 by Jacksfilmsfan. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views